callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Player
When you start, on the opposite side of the river the tall builings and the cranes look like they would make the terrain for highrise. AlphaLuke 23:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I died when taking out my M203 and I did NOT spawn with a Heartbeat Sensor and a Thermal... HELP! User:Toilet Bowl Soldier 11:39 January 10th 2010 GMT+8 :what's so weird about that? --TNT LotLP 11:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Read the Trivia, you'll know what I mean. Toilet Bowl Soldier 21:07, January 10, 2010 GMT+8 I did not see shepard on the bridge with a cellphone nor did i spawn with a heartbeat sensor, request to reomove these false facts from trivia.-- 17:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the trivia says that before you get into the humvee Shepard is on the bridge talking into a phone but i have looked and does not appear at that point. Another note, the thing about the heartbeat sensor and thermal is false so i request these false facts to be deleted unless people can give proof.--Sgt wikia 18:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Argh! kids these days! Toilet Bowl Soldier 15:19, January 11, 2010 GMT+8 Ignore my previose statement, Shepard does appear on the bridge but only while the battle is going on, but he does not appear to enter the bridge normaly but instead appears from behind a humvee same for when he leaves. But you will not get a heartbeat sensor or thermal so remove that unless a video is posted proving it. The Stupid false trivia about the heartbeat sensors are back! Toilet Bowl Soldier 15:30 February 9, 2010 (UTC+8) PFC. Allen talking? At the start of the level, there is someone calling an airstrike, wherever you go, you can still hear the voice calling in an airstrike so is it possible that it is PFC. Allen? Toilet Bowl Soldier 12:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC+8) No it's not Allen but Allen does talk in the Cliffhanger cutscene.~~PFC Soap Victor? This might sound like a stupid question, but what are they talking about when they say "all Hunter 2 victors"? I believe they mean all the vehicles in Hunter 2's convoy. "Victor" represents the letter V in the NATO phonetic alphabet, and "vehicle" begins with a V. Therefore, Victor = vehicle. Sgt. S.S. 20:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) OpFor? Is anyone sure that the enemies are OpFor? They probably are in multiplayer, but thats likely a place-holder. They look more like an Afghan Militia to me. Sign your posts, and yes, they are OpFor. Sgt. S.S. 15:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Collision Physics I was playing with some USB drive cheats on my PS3, and when the Humvees started driving after the begining fight, one of the Humvees was pushed off the bridge and fell upside down, never to be seen again so could this be a hint of vechile collision physics in the game? I'm sure I saw something like this on another trivia page, Of Their Own Accord's Trivia Page I think. If anyone could give me a reason if they can think of one... Please? JayWarS1903 16:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC)